


Shoulder

by Missy



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney provides Robin a shoulder when she breaks down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



> Please note: This fic includes spoilers for "Festival of Illumination"

Finding Robin was a surprisingly difficult task. Ted had left her at the carousel, half-drunk on cheap wine; she’d told him that she wanted to think, and had basically shoved him into an empty cab and sent him off on the long ride back to their apartment. Barney had been elected to go after her, and an extended combing of the park had turned up no Robin. He had gone, in despair, back to the carousel Ted had described and found Robin sitting on a bench, clutching the wine bottle, staring into space.

The sight of him turned her quiet. She wiped her stinging eyes against the back of her hand. “Barney…” they were bloodshot when they focused on him. “I’m okay,” she insisted, stepping back. “It’s going to be fine.”

“Ted told me something’s wrong. Is it the test?”

She nodded, then shook her head. “I should be happy….I can’t have kids, Barney.”

Barney paused, then came forth with a dusty, shaky laugh. “How does that make you less awesome?”

She rubbed he bare fingers against each other, shuddering – Barney took her hand and start . “I feel like I failed,” she admitted.

“But you didn’t. You,” he declared, “are way more awesome than your chick bits.”

She laughed and cried, a sound of desperate pain and soothing joy at the same time. Barney’s arm went around her and she indulged herself a moment of vulnerability.


End file.
